5986 September COLORE!
by fujinn
Summary: Special oneshot on GokuHaru (fandom pairing 5986) for Gokudera's Birthday. When Haru accepts to accompany Gokudera to some exhibition, she thought nothing more about it than a favour to Tsuna-san. Nothing more? ONESHOT. Side-publication from 5986 COLORE! Subscribe to AUTHOR'S ALERT for more special oneshots.


**5986 & 27 SPECIAL ONESHOT ~ GOKUDERA BIRTH DAY**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>GokuHaru 5986

**Time Slot: **Week before the 9th of September _(day of Gokudera's birthday)  
><em>

**Topic: **Surprise Date **| Theme: **Friendship & Fluff**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>NAMIMORI SHOPPING DISTRICT, ONE DAY EARLY SEPTEMBER<em>

"Ch-cheer up, Gokudera-kun!"

But even the 10th personally trying to cheer him up doesn't manage to lift Gokudera's feelings this time. Little clouds of depression are even following him as he drags his feet down the streets of Namimori Shopping District, kicking a small rock here and there to vent his crestfallen frustration.

"Ahiii… Tsuna-san? It's really Tsuna-san, lucky-desu!"

"Ah, Haru, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Tsuna-san! Haru was on her way to visit you and… ahiii…? Is something wrong with Gokudera-san…? Spiritless-mitai _(-looking)_…"

"Tsk…"

"Well, actually, Gokudera-san is a little… upset… because tickets were sold out and…"

"Tickets?"

As Gokudera is avoiding the topic of conversation with a stubborn angry frown, Tsuna can only sweat-drop uneasily, scratching his cheek while pointing at a big advert poster for Haru to see.

"Ahiii…? In exclusivity from the British Museum Collection, a once in a lifetime exposition at the National Museum of Nature and Science for thirteen days only with limited admission tickets, the mystery from Mesoamerica, the legendary Thirteen Crystal Skulls…?"

The repetition of all the words that had made him sparkle with deep passion aggravates Gokudera to no end, and by the time Haru detaches her eyes from the poster to give him an inquisitive glance, he's boiling with depressed frustration again, clenching his fists and almost crying.

"Does Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san really want to go?"

"Ah well, I don't especially c… I mean, my interest is, you know, let's find a good word, limited… But Gokudera-kun really wanted to go and even queued up since yesterday night at the ticketing office but… it looks like most tickets were pre-booked by big institutions so…"

"Ah, yes, Haru knows because Haru's school booked many of them. Here, Haru got two of them in class today because not so many people were interested, and… kyaaa?!"

BAM. Gokudera's hands have suddenly closed around Haru's hands, holding onto them like around the Messiah's hands having bestowed upon him salvation. The shine in his green eyes is so palpable that Haru feels like a glittering Milky Way is floating around Gokudera's face, startling her considerably and even giving her the illusion that a symphony of cherubs is singing hallelujah around him under a downpour of divine light and feathers.

"A… ano… G-Gokudera-san…?"

"Ah hum, forgive him, Haru! I think the shock is too big and he isn't back down on earth yet, I guess…"

"Tsuna-san… Ah, hum, does Tsuna-san want the tickets…? Haru means… well, it's true the rest is already distributed, but Haru can ask some classmates to get another ticket, and…"

"Ah no, I'm alright, I wasn't planning on going anyway. But if you have two of them and it's not too much trouble, can't you ask Gokudera-kun to accompany you, I wonder? Well, when he'll be back on earth and able to listen, that is... It would be a great help!"

"Ahiii! I-if Tsuna-san asks, then Haru will help… O-of course, Tsuna-san! Leave it to Haru! Agreement-desu!"

Last time, she had accompanied Lambo-kun to the amusement park and Tsuna-san had invited her for tea to thank her for it… So this time too, yes-desu, it's an agreement! She will definitely do a good job and have Tsuna-san invite her again!

And thus, on the following week-end...

_NAMIMORI JR STATION, MID-MORNING_

What is he doing here… What is he damn doing here, for Hell's sake…

Gokudera is sweat-dropping nervously while checking his watch every thirty seconds. It's only now, when waiting at Namimori Station surrounded by people eagerly waiting for their dates, that he realises the situation he has let himself into.

The bait of the tickets for this exposition he is dying to see was too tempting and he had not thought twice about it before jumping on the occasion, back when the 10th had told him that he had arranged for Haru to invite him with the tickets from her school. But now that the bliss of the legendary exposition has passed, he is left with the very disturbing conclusion that anybody could easily reach upon looking at the situation objectively: he has plans with someone his age of the opposite gender on their day off and, even worse, he is in her debt for it…

He has just become… a mantenuto _(Ita. 'kept/maintained person')_… a gigolò _(original Ita.)_… Raah, no way, no way, what can he do, what can be done, damn it… The 10th will certainly be disappointed in him and say this kind of low-virtue man is unworthy of being his Right Hand Man… no damn way…

"Ahiii, good morning, Gokudera-san!" Haru's call interrupts Gokudera in the middle of tearing his hair out.

DOKI.

Crap… Why did this Stupid Woman dressed up like that today of all days, damn… No wait, maybe he's just over-reacting due to all the thinking from before… When looking around, there are plenty other girls dressed more femininely, so this Stupid Woman's outfit can be considered normal… yeah, just damn normal, no need to formalise thinking she chose it like if it was a real date…

"Ano, Gokudera-san, is something the problem with Haru?"

"O-of course not! I was definitely not looking at you! Tsk! L-let's go, Stupid Woman…"

The ride in the train until Ueno Park Station, the wide blue sky of this end of summer day and, most of all, the impatience of finally entering this exposition are enough to rid Gokudera of his previous worry, and he sticks with Haru – the holder of the tickets i.e. the holder of his present happiness – with good will and sparkles filling his green eyes for the entire waiting queue before entering the exposition hall.

The end of his cigarette good-willingly abandoned in the ashtray at the entrance of the museum, a hair-tie and a pair of glasses later, and Gokudera is gloating over every little skull-related thing, from the posters to the queue barriers adornments. But it remains nothing in comparison of his expression when finally entering the exposition first room. A memorial silence of at least five full minutes passes as he stands immobile in the middle of the room, sparkles palpable on a two-metre radius around him, before his enthusiasm finally takes over his mouth as well.

"Oy! Check out that, check that out! This one is the first crystal skull to have been discovered! It was found by… blablabla…"

"Ahiii…? But Haru thought this kind of moulding techniques was not known in that era…?! Mysterious-desu…!"

"You said it, Stupid Woman! That's why it was always thought that these skulls were actually from real skeletons of aliens! But then it was only when they analysed the three skulls from the Trocadero Museum that… blablabla…"

Eerily, the both of them can't help smiling and even laughing at each new vitrine, each new tablet detailing a new step of the exposition, and they call onto another all the time to share another date, another statistics, another theory suggested by the museum supports.

Why haven't they ever conversed normally like that… even though they have no trouble following the other no matter how high-level the talk could be for average middle-schoolers… Why have they never noticed before that it could be so enjoyable to chat like that normally… without insults… without fights…

"Ah, just wait a sec', I'll go get us some drinks!"

"Ah, Haru will take…"

"Strawberry-milk, right? I'll be back in a minute, so just do a damn good job at keeping our spot for the next room, shishi…"

Haru's eyes widen as they chase after Gokudera's silhouette exiting the room towards the vending machines area.

He knows what Haru is taking for drinks… He knows about Haru… and also, he… smiled… just now, Gokudera-san smiled…

DOKI. Why are her cheeks feeling so hot… Museums usually have very good AC system for the preservation of the antiques, so why so hot… Strange-desu…

But just as Haru is walking away from the last vitrine to get in line for entering the next room of the exposition, four people approach on her right.

"I told you it was Miura!" "Oy, Miura Haru, so you came today too?"

Haru's expression closes a little at recognising two girls from her school, arms under the arms of their respective boyfriends. The fact she doesn't particularly gets along with her schoolmates doesn't mean she should behave coldly, so she greets them with her usual upbeat smile.

"Good-afternoon-desu."

"Hum, Miura, you're alone? Didn't you take two tickets?" "Ara, true. We were sure you would be coming with your boyfriend too…"

Haru's expression closes even more. Here comes the legendary detached-but-condescending speech of the middle-school girl so proud of having a boyfriend that she enjoys showing off to all single girls around. Not that Haru usually minds, and she knows it's not to be taken personally, but somehow, today, she's minding a little more than usual. If only Tsuna-san had come together, she could have shown them, that she too, has a strong and cool guy she likes…

FUUSH. The sudden passing in slow motion of a flying black vest across her field of vision makes Haru freeze slightly.

"Yosh, good damn job! Here, your reward, shishi! Careful, it's cold." Gokudera grins while holding out the brick of cold strawberry milk to the one in front of whom he has landed after having jumped the queue barriers single-handedly, even more coolly than the lead actor of a stunt movie.

"Go… kudera…-san…"

"Hum, what's with that look? Did something happen while I was away…? Don't tell me someone damn messed up with our waiting list number?! Tsk, these people are…?"

Gokudera's green eyes narrow coldly as he stares at Haru's schoolmates mercilessly, ready to pull out dynamite if needed to protect their precious waiting spot for the rest of the exposition.

But the four teenagers are frozen on the spot, either blushing of admiration or flushed of jealousy at finding him too handsome, too cool, just too enviable as a boyfriend from a girl's point of view and thus too hateable as a rival from a guy's point of view.

"Tsk…" Gokudera scowls before turning heels, grabbing Haru along the way to progress in the queue, not planning to let any opening to any potential sneaker.

Under his arm, Haru can't help blushing gratefully while following after him, not knowing herself why but still feeling suddenly proud and relieved. The cold strawberry milk is probably going to help her cool down, since she is feeling hot again, for some unknown reason… Yes, the strawberry milk will be good…

The remaining rooms of the exposition pass as happily and boastfully as before, earning them a scolding from the guards for being so loud in a public place, and they finally exit the exposition at the end of the afternoon, a grin on their faces.

"Ahiii, free seats for… the Epsilon Perseids Meteor Shower…?" "Hum, it's true Ueno Park is a damn good place to see stars inside the city, but I'd never have guessed they have an observatory attached to the museum."

"Yes, Missy, Young Man. Complimentary with any museum ticket today, as only tonight will the peak of this meteor shower be visible."

"Ahiii? Only tonight?"

"Yes, the Epsilon Perseids Shower is active during September waxing crescent moon, but the radiant area is the most visible this year on the 9th of September, meaning tonight. Since you are already here, we hope you will enjoy one more spectacular show from what nature and science can offer!"

When they head out of the museum for the park, Gokudera's expression quietens into a forsaking smile as he gazes at the free coupons they just received.

"Special radiance for the 9th, hum… I guess this year is not bad a birthday date to fall onto, shishi…"

TILT. Haru's feet stop abruptly and she stares at Gokudera in shock.

"Birthday… Today is Gokudera-san's birthday…?!"

"Hum? Yeah, why?"

"Ahiii?! Don't 'why' me! Haru didn't know at all… W-why didn't you tell Haru?"

"Because it's no big deal, tsk. It happens every damn year too, so nothing to make a fuss about."

"B-but don't you want to… celebrate or something? Special-day-desu… We could have organised something with Tsuna-san and…"

"Hum? Don't start up trouble, seriously. Why would I want to bother the 10th for something so damn not important? At best, I'm grateful these tickets are good for today because it makes me escape Aneki's damn poisonous cake this year, sigh…"

Something in Haru's chest is tightening uneasily at hearing Gokudera so genuinely NOT caring about his own birthday, and she can't help but feel responsible and upset by the turn of events.

Why is this aho not caring… Why didn't he tell Haru, instead of needing a coincidence… Why… even though they are together today… even though she's here with him… not knowing… unable to prepare anything for him…

Haru's expression turns into a resentful pout and she stares at Gokudera with a very annoyed air, startling him a little.

"You Aho wait for Haru a little while!" She mutters before turning heels to head back to the museum at full speed, abandoning Gokudera behind, a perplexed sweat-drop on his temple at wondering if she needs to use the bathroom so much.

* * *

><p><em>AN HOUR LATER<em>

"Woow, no damn way! So the earliest information on this meteor shower caused by the comet Swift-Tuttle was found in Chinese annals in 36 AD…? Tsk, as expected of the most advanced Asian civilisation from that time, we Italian were amateur astronomers at that time, damn…"

Haru is watching in silence as Gokudera is reading and re-reading the brochures distributed at the entrance of the open-air planetarium. Being the end of summer means the weather being fair enough to let visitors sit in the grass, and they are now both sitting on a rented picnic cloth separating them from the chilling ground. Once again, Gokudera brought back drinks and sandwiches, as if it was normal for him to treat her, and she had been unable to rant more than two minutes against it at how warm his unexpected smile was, once again.

Now that she has plenty leisure time to think about it, Haru realises she doesn't really know Gokudera-san a lot…

Strangely enough, she knows how he fights, she knows his loyalty for his boss and she knows for what he risks his life so often, but, objectively speaking, she doesn't know anything about him from the list about what normal middle-schoolers know about each other's. Like what is Gokudera-san's favourite music, favourite book, favourite movie, usual pick of food and drink, ideal type of girls…

She kind of knows about his taste for clothes – skull rebel, for studying – science, and his favourite place to hang out at – Tsuna-san's place…

She also knows that he is a selfless idiot forgetting his own birthday… that he's rough with kids despite taking care of them in the end… that he speaks bad to people but never lets the members of his family in trouble, even if it means hurting himself…

And today she also learnt that he can smile brightly and be friendly when he wants, that he can be even more childish than Lambo-kun at the amusement park when in front of potential alien remnants, and that he can be caring… care for her… naturally… normally… maybe even more than how Tsuna-san usually cares…

DOKI. The last piece of thoughts troubles Haru more than she would have imagined, and she gazes at her neighbour pensively.

The sun is setting, giving a golden-orange tint to the world…

It's isn't even late, but now that Haru thinks about it, it's the first time she's spending an evening at sunset with a guy… And somehow, unknowingly, she isn't even fantasizing of spending it with Tsuna-san instead, so strange…

Her chestnut eyes run across the golden skies gradually turning to indigo… There isn't a single cloud in sight: the perfect conditions for star-gazing…

Gokudera has just reached the same conclusion and can't help chuckling jubilantly.

Today has been such a bliss… The perfect mysterious exposition filled with wonders transcending human and filling him with theories… The perfect astronomical phenomenon transcending once again humanity and filling him with curiosity… The perfect… person to enjoy it with…

His green eyes stray away from the sky to gaze at his neighbour.

Yeah, when she's quiet like that, smart with her follow-up like that, generous and grateful at the same time like that, she's really the best one to have around… Not that he wouldn't prefer spending time with the 10th, but he has his pride to honour and won't relax the same way around the 10th… As for the other noisy Guardians, there is no way they would be on the same level as him when visiting a scientific exposition, just a real drag… And now that he's managed to pay her back for the tickets with food, it shouldn't be considered as being a gigolo, right… Ah wait, do girls usually care that much about food… Hum, considering how precious the tickets were, shouldn't he try and find something better to pay her back… But what do girls like better…

Now that Gokudera thinks about it, he's never really thought about how to care for a girl… He doesn't even know what girls like, and right now he doesn't have any library or book shop around to make research on the topic… So what would she like…

Night has completely fallen by now, and all spectators are waiting eagerly for the sky to darken and reveal the myriad of stars it is hiding.

TILT. The eerie impression from the morning finds its way back in Gokudera's mind as he realises that the other visitors around them are about 98% couples.

D-damn… Why would lovey-dovey idiots want to come on a scientific event… Aren't they supposed to do 'couple' things like… like he has no idea what, but he's approximately sure romantic things are not things from his own hobbies list… why would science and aliens be considered romantic…

But when his eyes catch sight of the one by his side, he can't help forgetting about science and aliens instantly, too dazed by how starlight gives a magical glow to a girl's skin, by how the chill of nightfall gives a magical shivers to her lips, by how the meteor shower gives a magical shine to her eyes.

Damn… Why does it feel so itchy and uneasy and hot, suddenly… And wait, was this picnic cloth so small to start with… Aren't they unusually close, sitting there... too close, yeah…

But Gokudera doesn't manage to order his body to move away, as if something else is pushing him to stay, and maybe even to inch closer.

What is he doing…

TILT. The insistent stare of two chestnut eyes suddenly make Gokudera come back to his senses, just as he was almost reaching her, and he pulls away while clearing his throat, feeling hot and thirsty all of a sudden.

He rummages in the shopping back to pull a can of iced coffee and looks away with a troubled face.

"If you already noticed, no need to spy on Haru… Unfair-desu!"

"E-eh?"

"Gokudera-san is not good at keeping a poker-face, buuh... To think you complained about your birthday but still… sigh, forget it… Here, present-time-desu!"

Gokudera blinks of surprise as a small black box with a silver ribbon lands in his free hand, stamped with a sticker from the museum souvenir shop.

"P-please don't complain to Haru… It's all your fault for not telling before, so Haru couldn't prepare anything special…"

The box opens on a silver old-fashioned storm-lighter embossed with a small skull of quartz.

"H-happy birthday, Gokudera-san!"

Haru's tone is at the same time upbeat and embarrassed, her smile half-disappearing in a blushing pout, but not enough to spare her interlocutor from its effect.

GRAB. Gokudera's arms close on Haru with such strength that the little space left between them disappears instantaneously.

"Crap, I can't believe it! So damn epic and perfect! Do you have any idea how damn awesome it is: I wouldn't have chosen better! You're the best, for real! Thank you, Haru!"

DOKI. Haru freezes despite blood coming to rush to her face.

A…hi…ii… W-w-w-wait, it's just that Italian people are usually more tactile, right… In TV emissions, even political men in Italy are hugging each other in greetings, right… Lambo-kun who is Italian too is often glomping her to thank her for giving him a lollipop, right… But it REALLY doesn't feel the same, ahiii…

TILT. On the other side, Gokudera's outburst of happiness seems to have quietened down as well, and he's now freezing as well at realizing what he has just done.

Even back in Italy, he's never hugged, let's say, even as a child, not even his Aneki, but now he is hugging a Japanese girl his age… Crap, how is he going to justify this one… Saying he just felt like it doesn't sound too good, damn it… Saying it was an accident might make him get away with it, but she would angry at him… Damn, he doesn't want her angry at him… After today's perfect day, making her angry would be the most pathetic way to pay her back… Then should he say the hug is a payback for today… Girls usually like hugs, aren't they… All the other couples around them are more or less hugging at the moment, so all these guys probably did their homework about girls' tastes and apply the theory of hugging to make the girls happy, right… Damn, but they're couples, so what if the theory only applies for two people in a relationship…

TILT.

"Ahiii! A shooting star! A shooting-star-desu!"

The impulse of Haru snapping out of his arms to point at the skies with a broad jubilant grin hopefully saves Gokudera from his turmoil.

"Ahiii, Haru forgot to make a wish… No way, let's find another one!"

"Aah, damn, I forgot! I was supposed to track UFOs tonight too!"

And Gokudera diverts his entire attention back to the skies too, pulling a map of the constellations from his pocket with the anticipating sparkle of finding any proof of alien life.

The rest of the evening passes peacefully as both sides search the Milky Way in quest of their dreams: _"Shooting stars, shooting stars!" "UFOs, UFOs!"_


End file.
